


A Different Perspective

by ficwriter103



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M, PWP, Size Difference, intercural sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter103/pseuds/ficwriter103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was never an option because he was a foot tall. Then again, he was getting bigger, and bigger and bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR COLD DAYS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
> 
> I only wanted shameless porn without plot. I have no shame. It has been ages since I wrote anything porny so please forgive me.

There was a snowstorm raging outside. I had called for Toot-toot an hour ago and he hadn’t responded yet. I was getting a little bit antsy, pacing the circle, wondering what had happened to him.

I hadn’t called for Toot in a long time. It took a lot of effort and time to restart my business and get myself a new place. Winter knight or not, a man’s gotta eat and I made my living as a professional Wizard. My life has rarely been calm or smooth so the past ten months of relative quiet was making me more and more uneasy.

The jobs I was getting was on par with what I used to do long before all this happened. Tracking spells, divining spells, a few protection spells. Housewives, jilted girlfriends and boyfriends, worried parents. It was rather run of the mill. There were rumours of a glowing child ghost running around the city and I was going to ask Toot if he knew anything about it.

Toot is one of the Little Folk in case you don’t remember. He leads the adorable little bunch of moochers whom I pay with pizza to follow me. Last I saw him, he was 18 inches tall wearing Coca-cola can armor and toting a butter knife. I wondered if he would bring the army with him or if he would arrive alone.

As if answering my question, there came a knock on the door. I started and reached for my gun. 

“Major General Toot reporting for duty.”

I opened the door hesitantly, wary of Toot’s sullen tone, and blinked.

I always thought of Toot as a tiny 18 inch tall athletic youth, mostly because he was. Now, he was a barely four foot tall athletic youth. I didn’t take notice of many things when he was a foot and half tall but now that he was all scaled up, there were a lot of things I could notice about him.

I swallowed.

The Sidhe are extremely pretty. The humanoid ones like Lily, Titania, the rest, they’re exceptionally pretty. Toot is a human-like faerie. Do the math.

Oh he had nothing on Maeve or Mab or Sarissa, I give you that, but I had been steadfastly ignoring my libido for the better part of the past year and it wasn’t having any of that any longer. Nope, it was taking advantage of Toot in high definition, to notice how he had really defined bone structure and how he was really lithe and compact. The tiny markings on his skin were exotic. The quirk of his lips was cute and kissable. His fingernails and toenails were a darker pink than the rest of him. 

“You grew.” I said dumbly. Toot glared at me.

“Lacuna told me to sport with someone my own size.” He pouted. “None of the weights or the washing helped and nobody will sport with me.” He said sulkily. Then it hit me.

“Wait, the child ghost,that was you?” I asked. Toot crossed the threshold, stamping his feet on the rug and brushing the snow off his shoulders. 

“It’s not my fault that mortals still can’t see me.” He defended himself. Toot drifted over to the couch and plonked himself down. He had abandoned his garbage armor completely. In fact, he had abandoned all armor. And clothes. Let’s just say that his carpet matched his drapes.

So I had a light lavender skinned pretty young boy sitting on my couch, sulking cause he wasn’t getting laid. My libido crowed. 

“Uh.” I said. 

Ah, my dry wit.

Toot stretched. I swallowed. While I sort of cared that I preferred women, Winter’s mantle didn’t give a flying toss one way or another. All it knew that in front of me, there was someone craving sex, like how I was craving sex.

He was pretty, he was available and he wanted it. That was all Winter cared about. Hells Bells, most times, it didn’t even care about the last two. 

Toot’s head tilted up to look at me. He blinked twice before one of those really freaky predatory grins stole across his face. Normally, having one of those smiles directed at me would have had me running for the hills or at least mounting all my defenses.

But this was Toot-toot and he was _my_ major general. 

He reached for me at exactly the same moment I reached for him.

I always thought his hair was like a dandelion, light and fluffy. That was just by sight. It was much softer and fluffier. I should know, I was gripping it like my life depended on it as we kissed. 

This is probably where I should wax poetic about Toot-toot’s kiss and mention how it was really special compared to whatever I had before.

It wasn’t, not really. Toot has got really sharp teeth and he was letting me know by making tiny punctures in my lips and tongue. He didn’t particularly care for soft French kissing either, it was all about being in the moment and getting laid.

I groaned when he fluttered his wings, pushing him up against me. I pulled at his hair, yanking so that he arched his back and bared his throat. 

I bit down on the soft flesh there, relishing the tiny whine it elicited from Toot. He groaned, fingers fumbling for the hem of my shirt. He made to rip it but I stopped him with a warning growl.

He sulked as I pulled away long enough to pull my shirt up and over my head. Faerie are not the most patient bunch.

“Last chance to back out.” I rasped, voice hoarse with lust. I really hoped he didn’t back out. He wasn’t Molly, with a flame for me. He wasn’t Sarissa who thought it was expected of her. He wasn’t Karrin, who feared getting too deeply involved. Toot wasn’t anyone who wanted to get me or use me either. 

“All yours, my lord.” Toot-toot _purred_ , wings snapping upward to frame his body. If I wasn’t hard with desire before, I certainly was now.

Before I could stop him, he had my belt open and on the floor. I was bending down to kiss him as he made short work of my pants. His wings propelled us both to the bed. 

Toot’s tiny fingers wrapped around my cock and stroked upwards. The motion made me stop in my tracks. Toot may have been vaguely human sized now but I was still a good two feet taller than him. Even though I wasn’t exceptionally endowed, Toot was still tiny in comparison to me. This thought made me hesitate as he straddled me.

“Wait, stop.” I ground out. My cock twitched as if in protest. Here was a young nubile body itching for me to take him and I wasn’t.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” I explained, pushing myself up on my elbows.

“You can’t stop now.” Toot protested, glaring at me. 

“There are other ways of -.” I offered. It was like a light went on in Toot’s brain. His eyes brightened and the sultry predatory grin was back in full force. My libido cheered. Toot pressed himself against me. He tried to take both our cocks in one hand but his fingers couldn’t reach all the way around. I covered his hand with mine, stroking us both at the same time.

His eyes shut in pleasure, violet colored lashes fanning out over high cheekbones. 

“Za-Lord!” He gasped, sharp nails digging into my chest. I growled in response, stroking harder. I lifted my hips as he ground down. Skin against skin, heat warming the cold that was lingering just inside, it was everything I had been denying myself for months.

I rose up and flipped him over, forcing him onto his front. I couldn’t stop myself from caressing the little raised ridges where Toot’s wings connected to his back. He squealed with laughter, ticklish. I stored that information away as I traced the veins of his translucent wings, wondering if he could feel anything in them. He shuddered and pushed himself up onto all fours, turning his head to look at me.

“Come on.” Toot-toot teased playfully. I slid my aching length between his thighs. He touched the tip of my cock with the tips of his fingers, careful not to scratch me like before. He teased the slit, making me groan again. It was dry and not half as good as it could have been if there had been lube but frankly, I didn’t give a shit at the moment. I thrust shallowly, savouring the friction. Toot was very obliging, keeping still so I could slide between his thighs.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him flush against my chest. The closeness really outlined the difference in height. I had to bend slightly to rest my chin on his head. 

Back and forth, slowly at first. Toot made these little happy gasps that went straight to my dick. 

“You’re my general aren’t you? Have my back in everything, don’t you?” I growled. 

“Oh yes, yes!” Toot giggled, seemingly drunk off my attentions. He tugged insistently on my hand, guiding it so that I was fondling him. I brought up my other hand to tease his nipples. Toot let out breathy sounds of pleasure that I would dream of for days to come. No pun intended.

“My name.” I hissed, sucking a mark onto his neck. It wouldn’t last long but it would do for now. I thrust harder and Toot groaned. 

“Za-Lord.” He whimpered. I fisted his cock harder.

“My real name or I won’t let you cum.” I threatened, biting down on his shoulder.

“Dresden!” He cried out, pushing back to meet my thrusts.

“Beg for it.” I growled, inwardly grinning at how _willing_ Toot was.

“Please Harry! Please!” He pleaded. 

_“Cum for me, General.”_ I bit down on his earlobe. I don’t know if it was the dominance or the pain or even a mixture of both but Toot came hard in my hand. He shuddered and jerked against me, panting like he just – I’d say run a marathon but that’s pie for him – well, did some other activity that was just as taxing.

The way he sagged against me sent a thrill through my body. It only took a few more shallow thrusts before I came between his thighs, leaving a sticky mess. 

I scooped up the sticky substance before it made stains on the sheets, settling Toot down onto the bed. He grinned up at me and pulled my hand down to his mouth. He lapped at it with his tiny blue tongue, never once breaking our gaze. The sight of him cleaning up gave me fuzzy feelings. I lowered myself to lie beside him. 

“That was… good.” I said, feeling a little awkward as the lust disappeared completely. It was like an itch that had been scratched really well and had stopped itching. I hadn’t realized how much it affected me until I had gotten rid of it. The sudden clarity that came with seeing everything as it was instead of seeing it as a potential fuck was a little alarming. A silver of doubt crept into me. What if Toot hadn’t liked it?

My fears disappeared the moment Toot twitched his wings and wriggled into a better position.

“It could be better.” He said cheekily. “I’ll show you next time.” He added with a cock-sure grin.

His cheer was infectious. I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Are you laughing at me?” Toot asked me suspiciously, looking ready to grab my covers and run. I stifled my chuckles with one hand and shook my head.

“Nah, just thought of something funny.” I told him. “Rest, or whatever it is you do.” I assured him. 

Toot did a half shrug, hugged my pillow to himself and curled up on one side of the bed. I lay down beside him and closed my eyes too, content to just relax for the moment.


End file.
